


A Sparkling and his pet

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [62]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet isn't pleased about the idea of another pet...especially a baby Night Fury...





	1. Another pet?!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet isn't pleased about the idea of another pet...especially a baby Night Fury...


	2. He watched what?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet also doesn't like the idea of Baby Bumblebee seeing things he's too young to understand...


	3. Enough pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relieved that baby Bumblebee only watched the baby Night Fury hatch from the egg, Ratchet agrees to let the baby Night Fury stay, but no more pets are to be brought home!


	4. Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After baby Bumblebee gets tucked in for a nap, the baby Night Fury snuggles in...


	5. Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the two new buddies nap, Optimus and Ratchet think about what to name the Night Fury.


End file.
